The Black Beast of Fun
Stuffed 2= The Black Beast of Fuuun!!! is an animatronic used in Fedetronic's Burger Kingdom and an antagonist of Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's. Appearance The BBoF is a green monster animatronic that is based off the Black Beast of ARRRGGGGH!! He has 12 eyes with brown pupils on them. He is surprisingly not very tall which can be noticed once he gets inside of your Security Office. He has a golden ring on his head. Behavior The BBoF first becomes active on Night 2 and onwards. He starts in the Monster's Cave, you must constantly watch his camera or else he will slowly slither to your Office. There is a rare chance you will be able to see him in the blindspot inside of the Office. If this happens you must quickly shut the door or BBoF will jumpscare the player. Failing or neglecting to do so would cause him to jumpscare the player resulting into a game over. Trivia *The Black Beast of Fun was canonically replaced in the Books Continuity by Jack of the Black Beast of Fun. *The Black Beast of Fun is provided with a copy of Teddy the Bear's program with all of his backstory, personality and relationships rewritten. *If the player exactly at the right millisecond checks the door light while the Black Beast of Fun has left the Monster's Cave, they will see him at the door in a blink of a second before killing the player. *Stangely, even though he is called the "Black Beast of Fun", he is actually green. *A slight mistake by the creator's part is that while the BBoF is in the Monster's Cave, he seems to be quite tall but upon entering the office, his size appears to be of a standard animatronic size. *The BBoF represents the nice but feared side of Fedriz. - Return of Fedetronic= The Black Beast of Fuuun!!! was going an appearance in Stuffed 2: Episode 1 - Return of Fedetronic as one of the antagonists of the game, prior to its cancellation. After Fedetronic's Burger Kingdom closed down and Luca took the ownerships of the place, The Black Beast of Fun was reused as one of the main mascots of Pup's Italian Restaurant. Appearance Coming soon... Behavior The BBoF would have been first active on Night 1 and onwards. He would've started on the Show Stage along with Pup and Jadie 2.0. He would've then proceed to move to the Playhouse, the Dinner Room, the Office Entrance, Vent 2, Vent 1 and then into your Security Office. The player must have either closed the vent where he was located, or activated the A.I infrared communication to make him go away while he was inside the office (all by using the password "ZLKA"). Failing or neglecting to do so would had caused him to jumpscare the player, resulting into a game over. - The Real End= - }} |-|Gallery= Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's Versions 1 and 2 Monstercave.png|The Black Beast of Fun at the Monster's Cave, first phase. monster cavebbof.png|The Black Beast of Fun at the Monster's Cave, second phase. 48451 101109 orig.png|The Black Beast of Fun at the Monster's Cave, last phase. Webp.net-gifmaker (75).gif|The BBoF running down the Service Corridor (unused). Officemonster.png|The BBoF at the left door of The Office. bbof scarce.gif|The BBoF's jumpscare. Bbofscarce.gif|An outdated jumpscare of BBoF that was eventually replaced by the one shown previously. monstericon.png|The BBoF's icon in the Night 6/Custom Night menu. monster.png|The BBoF's plushie that is unlocked after beating the Night 6/Custom Night with his A.I up to Very Hard. Monster Update Phase1.jpg|The Black Beast of Fun at the Monster's Cave, first phase. Phase2.jpg|The Black Beast of Fun at the Monster's Cave, second phase. Phase3.jpg|The Black Beast of Fun at the Monster's Cave, last phase. In office.jpg|The BBoF at the left door of The Office. Stuffed 2: Episode 1 - Return of Fedetronic Stageall.jpg|The Black Beast of Fun with Pup and Jadie 2.0 on the Show Stage. stagenopup.jpg|The Black Beast of Fun with Jadie 2.0 on the Show Stage. stagenojadie.jpg|The Black Beast of Fun alone on the Show Stage. playhousemonster.png|The BBoF in the Playhouse. dinnermonster.png|The BBoF ignoring the camera in the Dinner Room. entrancemonster.png|The BBoF about to enter Vent 1 at the Office Entrance. hall2monster.png|The BBoF crawling through Vent 1. office2monster.png|The BBoF crawling through Vent 2. officemonster-1.png|The BBoF in the office. Bbof scarce-1.gif|The BBoF's jumpscare. 3-1.png|The BBoF's render for the Extras Menu. Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:Stuffed 2: Five Nights at Fedetronic's Category:Stuffed 2: Episode 1 - Return of Fedetronic Category:Stuffed 2: Episode 2 - The Real End Category:Fedetronic Arc